


Red Like Roses

by DeDeNDP



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeDeNDP/pseuds/DeDeNDP
Summary: "Thus Kindly I Scatter".Ruby visita la tumba de su madre una vez más.





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos a Sara por el beta-reading.
> 
> RWBY, el universo de Remnant y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rooster Teeth y a Monty Oum (R.I.P)
> 
> Disfruten.

No había una razón exacta por la cual Ruby estaba allí otra vez.

Tal vez una de las causas de aquel viaje era la nostalgia que le producía caminar por aquel bosque,  recordando cómo ella y Yang solían hacerlo de pequeñas, con el firme propósito de descubrir más sobre la desaparición de su madre; incluso si en aquel entonces nunca se atrevían a aventurarse al bosque de noche, y mucho menos en invierno, como estaba haciendo Ruby en aquella ocasión.

Tal vez otra de las causas era la voluntad de visitar la tumba de su madre una vez más, poniéndola al día y hablándole sobre sus últimas aventuras, para acabar con la confesión de que, incluso después de tantos años, Ruby seguía echándola de menos.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

Tal vez el motivo que guiaba sus pasos era la serie de eventos ocurridos en los últimos meses, los cuales habían centrado la atención de los habitantes de Vale en torno a aquel lugar; como por ejemplo un invierno denso y frío que se había instalado en la isla y parecía no querer moverse, azotando a Patch con constantes y furiosas tormentas de nieve que, cada vez más, drenaban las esperanzas de los lugareños de ver la llegada de una nueva primavera, cubriéndolo todo con una gruesa capa de nieve blanca.

_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

Tal vez Ruby se había dirigido a aquel lugar por los rumores del repentino incremento de Grimm en la zona, como Beowolves, Ursas y Nevermores, que amenazaban constantemente la seguridad de sus habitantes, y también de cualquier idiota que se atreviera a adentrarse en el bosque sin la capacidad para defenderse a sí mismo de estas criaturas. Estos monstruos, que, según afirmaban los Cazadores de la zona, eran "mucho más astutos de lo normal", habían llegado a aquel lugar probablemente atraídos por el cúmulo de sentimientos negativos como miedo, inseguridad y desconfianza que últimamente llenaban los corazones de los lugareños.

_Black the beast descends from shadows._

Tal vez Ruby se había acercado al valle en busca de un lugar alto desde el que poder observar la luna, que brillaba inalterable sobre el mundo de Remnant ylo vigilaba mientras, poco a poco, se rompía en pedazos. Su luz iluminaba fácilmente todo el bosque a pesar de la gran cantidad de árboles, ya que la nieve la reflejaba, brillando casi con la misma intensidad que el astro celeste.

_Yellow beauty burns gold._

Fuera cual fuese la razón, Ruby Rose caminaba despacio a través de los árboles, aplastando la nieve y rompiéndola en silencio con sus pasos. Para protegerse del mal tiempo, Ruby estaba completamente envuelta en su capa, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha, y quedando reducida así a una pequeña silueta roja que se abría camino en la ventisca.

Ruby estaba internamente agradecida por no haberse encontrado aún con ningún Grimm, aunque también algo extrañada por este hecho. Pero en realidad, Ruby, encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, caminaba sin darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo. Tal vez no vio la rápida sombra negra que cruzó por su izquierda, escondiéndose de árbol en árbol, ni tampoco oyó los pasos, las respiraciones y los gruñidos a su derecha; o tal vez era consciente de ello, pero había decidido no hacer nada al respecto... De momento.

La densidad del bosque iba disminuyendo según aumentaba la altidud, dando paso a una cuesta que se empinaba cada vez más. Ruby se dio cuenta de esto y paró, levantando la mirada para observar la montaña. La nieve hacía difícil el ver con claridad, pero Ruby juraría que, durante unos segundos, vio una figura femenina de pie, justo en la entrada de una cueva situada más arriba. Por desgracia, al entrecerrar los ojos, la figura desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Antes de que Ruby pudiera siquiera preguntarse qué acababa de ver, un gruñido captó su atención. Se giró rápidamente, para ver que se encontraba de repente rodeada de Beowolves que la miraban fijamente. Casi instintivamente, Ruby adoptó una posición de pelea y llevó una mano a Crescent Rose. Sin embargo, cuando uno de los lobos se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, y antes de que fuera capaz de siquiera sacar su arma para defenderse, Ruby sintió un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

Al recobrar su conciencia, Ruby estaba en el suelo, con la cara apoyada sobre la nieve y las manos congeladas. Se incorporó despacio y, sintiendo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué había pasado? No estaba segura: su cabeza le dolía y estaba aún algo mareada por el golpe. ¿Había sido aquello real? ¿O había tenido simplemente una pesadilla, habiéndose quedado dormida a causa del frío? Si esa hipótesis era cierta, tenía que agradecer el haberse despertado, antes de morir congelada.

Se levantó al fin y se sacudió la nieve de encima, para ceñirse bien su capa inmediatamente después. La ventisca había empeorado; tal vez debería volver atrás, al último pueblo con el que se había encontrado, o tal vez era mejor buscar otro refugio y esperar hasta que se despejara lo suficiente como para poder regresar sana y salva. Al localizar una cueva en la cima de la montaña enfrente suyo, Ruby se decidió por la última opción y echó de nuevo a andar, acelerando un poco más el paso.

Muchos minutos de escalada después, Ruby llegó al fin al borde de la superficie plana que formaba la entrada de la cueva. Su momentánea felicidad, sin embargo, se esfumó al oír el distante pero inconfundible grito de un Nevermore. Ruby no se había encontrado personalmente con muchos Nevermores a lo largo de su vida, y se había enfrentado directamente a muchos menos. Pero algo que sabía con certeza era que no podía enfrentarse a una de esas criaturas ella sola, y también sabía que, incluso si llegaba a la entrada de la cueva y echaba a correr, no lograría ponerse a salvo a tiempo para evitar el ataque. Agotada por el frío, el constante azote de la ventisca y la dura escalada, Ruby no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza, esperando su destino.

Pero, en su lugar, oyó un chillido.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Ruby miró hacia donde antes estaba el Nevermore para encontrarlo tirado en el suelo, con una gran herida en una de sus alas y chillando de dolor. Una figura blanca con capucha se lanzó hacia él, golpeándolo de nuevo y arrancando otro grito de dolor de la bestia. Saliendo de su estupor, Ruby sacudió la cabeza y trepó rápidamente a la superficie plana enfrente suyo. Trató de ponerse de pie en cuanto pudo, pero la nieve del suelo la hizo resbalar, y se habría caído de no ser por sus rápidos reflejos, que la hicieron agarrarse rápidamente a la pared. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, miró de nuevo a su derecha, para ver al Nevermore ya derrotado, convirtiéndose rápidamente en polvo negro.

Un instante después, la figura encapuchada se materializó enfrente suyo, trayendo consigo una nube de pétalos blancos. Ruby dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sin saber aún cómo reaccionar. Pero su sorpresa sólo aumentó cuando la figura alzó ambas manos para retirar su capucha, revelando un rostro femenino pálido, con pelo negro, ojos plateados y mirada afectuosa. Ruby la miró sobrecogida. Ante esto, la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y tierna.

"Hola, Ruby. Me alegro de verte."

Después de varios intentos, Ruby finalmente encontró las palabras en medio de su estupor.

"¿Mamá?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uf, echaba de menos esto de escribir. Primer fanfiction que subo aquí después de maravillarme con los trabajos de otra gente. Espero que os haya gustado. Tened un buen día.


End file.
